This invention relates to an inner boot structure particularly for ski boots.
As is known, it is current practice to equip ski boots with inner boots or removable liners which have the function of making the boot fit more comfortable, while holding the skier's foot firmly within the ski boot.
A current trend is toward the production of ski boots which are entered from the rear end to facilitate the ski boot wearing procedure; this poses, however, some problems as regards the provision of a suitable inner boot or linear.
Presently available inner boots of foamed construction or not foamed construction, particularly for ski boots of the rear entrance type, are scarcely practical and comfortable, and in many cases their constructions are rather complex.
As a rule, prior inner boots for this type of ski boots may be broadly divided into two classes: those comprising a complete inner boot and those comprising a partial inner boot.
More specifically, the complete inner boot, which may be foamed in or not, is formed with two side cuts made along perpendicular sections to the ankle joint bones for fitting purposes.
This solution enables the rear portion to move sideways, and creates uncomfortable bulges of material mainly at the initial areas of the side cuts and is uncomfortable at the ankle joint bone regions.
The partial inner boot comprises a removable liner also foamed in or not, which only encircles the foot region, leaving the ankle and lower leg portion regions uncovered.
The areas left uncovered by the inner boot are protected and enclosed by paddings attached to the front and rear of the leg portions which constitute the ski boot.
As may be readily appreciated, the latter approach system is quite wasteful, since a number of different parts are to be manufactured to produce a complete inner boot, while various processing steps are required to sew the paddings along the edges of the ski boot leg portions.